Corazón de vidrio
by Papaveri
Summary: A través de los cristales de sus gafas de leer, Feliks le llama la atención sin palabras. / PWP


**Palabras: **803

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Feliks para Polonia y Toris para Lituania.

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

**Corazón de vidrio**

Le abre el último botón de la camisa sin mucho cuidado y a Toris le da la sensación de que el silencio es tal que casi puede oírlo: los hilos tirantes y el plástico rozando sus uñas y la tela; lo besa bajo el ombligo y le hace cosquillas y se le agolpa la voz (los suspiros silenciosos y las palabras feas) en la boca.

_¡Hazme caso, deja eso ya, Liet!_

A Feliks las gafas le quedan algo grandes y le resbalan por el puente hasta la punta de la nariz, torcidas y sin gracia como una falta de ortografía en el mensaje cómplice de sus miradas rápidas. Vuelve a besarlo, más despacio, con la misma parsimonia con la que le baja la cremallera de los pantalones (Toris pierde parte de ese rasgueo metálico cuando los latidos de su corazón le inundan los oídos).

—¿Por qué te las pones para escribir? —dice Feliks con una soltura casi criminal, con el dedo corazón siguiendo la línea del elástico de su ropa interior —. Las gafas, digo. Si casi no tienen graduación.

A Toris las palabras le salen a pedazos tímidos y nerviosos, con miradas esquivas y voz de electrocardiograma preocupante: algo de la vista cansada, de bombillas que no iluminan tanto como deberían y bolígrafos flojos que siguen entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

—A... a ti tampoco e-es que te hagan mucha... —faaalta, las vocales se le alargan y siguen el curso cálido de la mano de Feliks entre sus muslos, los labios entreabiertos que bajan despacio.

—¿Te las devuelvo?

La hebilla del cinturón repica contra el suelo y a Toris se le crispan los dedos alrededor del bolígrafo cuando siente el aliento de él contra su erección, las manos frías sobre su piel. Parpadea como si le diese miedo cerrar los ojos y dejar de mirar a Feliks a la cara.

(Feliks tiene una sonrisa de esas que aún no ha aprendido a entender del todo, que tiene que leer dos veces como si fuese una palabra muy larga: tiene algo de juego y de chiste a costa suya, algo de timidez que le tiñe las mejillas con un rojo que se difumina cuando lo ve a través del cristal de sus propias gafas.)

—No, no...

La forma de la boca de Feliks, cuando baja, le disuelve la voz y le desmonta lo ritmos del corazón; el cielo de su boca, la lengua, el borde torpe de sus dientes y las burbujas del fondo de su garganta. Toris le hunde los dedos en el pelo cuando pierde el miedo a parecer estúpido y nervioso, y Feliks cierra los ojos como si casi, casi dudase (tiene una de las manos sobre su muslo y le clava las uñas como mordiscos amorosos cuando a Toris le falta delicadeza). No consigue articular nada coherente y empieza a darle vergüenza cuando Feliks decide ir más despacio, cuando le arranca las palabras y los trozos de palabras directamente de las cuerdas vocales con el ir y venir de sus labios, cuando se detiene un momento para colocarse el pelo bien y decirle, con un tono que le habría gustado sentir como los suspiros atragantados de antes, que no lo mire así, por favor,_ que tú no te ves pero casi me da cosa, Toris_. La voz recta y su nombre tembloroso cerrando las palabras, y el aliento húmedo que lo envuelve y le pesa en los pensamientos.

Sigue con las manos, con la boca, lento y empalagoso y Toris, Toris, Toris necesita un momento y se le escapa un gemido que tiene que cortar de raíz con los dedos contra los labios.

_Por favor, por favor, ¡ah!_, a Toris se le caen las disculpas de la boca, las advertencias amortiguadas por una mano que se resiste a dejar que se le oiga bien, _Feliks, Feliks, amor..._

Feliks tiene los labios rojos y brillantes, color manzana limpia, como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo, y la expresión desordenada y difícil con las gafas sucias que le quedan mal a la cara. Le ha manchado las mejillas y la camisa y Toris respira hondo, buscando de nuevo el ritmo de sus inspiraciones. El pecho de Feliks sube y baja y lo oye respirar también, con más calma y más energía, como si fuese consciente de sus pulmones.

Feliks apoya la cabeza en su pierna desnuda y se limpia la boca con el brazo sin muchas ceremonias, con un gesto casi automático, y se ríe flojito.

—¿En serio me has llamado "amor"?

Cuando habla es como si parpadease con los labios; Toris le dice algo sin mucho sentido, una frase a medio camino entre un insulto flojo y un agradecimiento, y Feliks vuelve a reírse. Ahora fuerte, fuerte, con naturalidad.

* * *

_Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escribía nada de este pairing, sin nada accesorio. No son mi OTP porque eso es un concepto demasiado exclusivo, pero sí que les tengo un cariño especial._

_Por eso escribo estas cosas con ellos. _

_En realidad esto me lo pidió una amiga, pero digamos que nadie ha tenido que ponerme una pistola en la cabeza para que lo escribiese. ¡Son muy divertidos de escribir! Y bastante fáciles ahora que les he cogido el truco (Toris sigue costándome a ratos, ay). Había imágenes que tenía muy, muy claras en mi cabeza (sobre todo la del "No, no"), pero no se si habrán quedado tan nítidas en escrito. Soy muy visual pero no me gusta dibujar y eso a veces es un problema._

_El título no tiene mucho que ver con el tema, ¡lo siento!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


End file.
